


Alpha Female Sexuality

by Ilthit



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Annie and Britta come to respect Jeff's agency.</p><p>Warning for shippers: J/A is  the subject under discussion, but there is no resolution and we probably don't agree on its particulars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Female Sexuality

Britta dried her hands and dropped the paper towel in the bagless garbage can in the corner of the library's ladies room, and the way she turned and waited told Annie what she already sort of knew. "You didn't need to go, did you? You want to have some girl talk?"

She tried to put some pep into it, but her heart was beating just faster, and she wasn't sure if it was guilt or the old battle drum of adrenaline, but she was pretty sure she knew what this was about. It had been a while since the two of them had been friends. Or acted like friends.

"Look, Annie -- I'm not good at girl talk. Like, at all. The last time I talked to a crying woman in a bathroom, she ended up thinking she needs to put a dude's feelings before her own. Five years later, I still pee alone and it's for a reason. But I feel like there's a lot of negativity between us lately and we should probably discuss it."

"I'm--" Annie was actually speechless for a moment. "I don't think there's--"

"There is, and it's Jeff, and it's probably a lot of things I don't entirely get, because we don't talk as much as we should. I know it's years too late, but I really am sorry about how I reacted to you and Vaughn back in the first year, and I want you to know I will be cool this time. I'll be Juno, I swear, and if I'm not, you can call me poopface and draw moustaches all over my vintage Jim Morrison poster. Promise."

"How many moustaches can one Jim Morrison have?"

"The point is, you and Jeff are none of my business, and I love you a lot, okay? I am not going to stop loving you because of some leftover feelings of entitlement from half a year of bad sex. I don't want you to feel like I'm your enemy because of some dumb dude. Okay?"

"Okay," said Annie Edison, who wasn't sure she could stop competing, whether it was in love or over the last stale cracker in the box.

"Good! So, yeah, Winger is a giant knot of repressed emotion and anger, but when he's horny he kind of stops thinking. So if he's not going to do anything about it, and you want your UST resolved, you have to be the one to make the first move. And you should know his finger technique-- Wait, are you taking notes?"

"Just a few." Annie's purple pen flew across the pages of her sequin-embroidered notebook.

\---

The hallway of the humanities building was abandoned, the lights off, and a part of Annie's mind was wondering if that noise in the distance was a janitor heading their way, but most of her was focused on the fact that Jeff Winger had her pressed up against the lockers, his tall frame curled around her and his lips on hers, and she was wrapped in his scent of lemongrass and teacher's lounge. His body was hot and mobile and she was about two seconds away from actually wrapping her legs around him because holy  _hell_  could he kiss.

The clanging sound of thin metal in her ears as his wrist-watch hit the locker woke her up enough to actually break the kiss before they did it right there in the hallway. Britta had said to make him horny, but there was a time and a place, and his eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Let me drive you to your place."

"I have a car." Jeff blinked. The fog was clearing.

"But you're not in any condition to drive, are you?"

He looked like he was just about to reach a fully-formed thought, so Annie grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the parking lot.

They were on the road by the time the thought coalesced. "Annie, stop," he said.

Annie sighed. "If only one of us had a dorm room..."

"You don't know what you're doing. We got carried away. We should--"

"--Hop in the sack. We should hop in the sack, Jeff, and get it over with. If you're worried about Britta, don't be. We have her blessing."

"Britta? This has nothing to do with Britta. I just don't want us to do something stupid."

"What's stupid, Jeff? Sex? You'll have sex with anyone but me. How do you think that makes me feel? I'm tired of capers, and chemistry, and-- and-- and sometimes there's only so far a girl can get with fanfic and a marital aids store's former neighbor discount, okay?"

"Wow." Flat, sarcastic. Classic Winger.

Annie pressed the pedal, making Troy's car -- Apartment 303's car now -- speed down the wet streets. "But, fine.  I lose. You win. I'll take you home. But you better not be holding my hand under the study room table tomorrow or I swear to god I will stab your face with a pen. Vicki says it's all in the wrist."

"Annie, I care about you--"

"Oh, wow."

"Listen to me! I do. I care about you. It's because I care about you that I can't have sex with you. You're one of my best friends, and I love you, and I don't want to do anything that might hurt you."

Annie hit the breaks. The tires screeched and the car skidded just a fraction in a puddle. She parked on the side of the road, set the parking brake, and turned to Jeff. "Excuse me?"

She could see Jeff calculate the situation. "No, sorry, this time you're going to actually have to tell me what I did wrong."

"You won't have sex with me because you don't want me to get hurt?"

"I don't want to get into a relationship with you because I don't know if I can see it through. That's what you want, isn't it? You want a wedding and kids and a husband who will stick by you, and you deserve to have that. With someone with half a chance of making you happy."

"That's really sweet," Annie said. "You've got it all wrong, but that's kind of nice of you."

"Um... thanks."

"So..."

Jeff smiled. "Friends?"

"What about Britta?"

"What about her?"

"It's okay to have sex with her because... you don't care if she gets hurt?"

"That's different. With Britta and me, it was just sex. It wasn't..."

"What if she'd gotten pregnant? What if she was in love with you? Did you ask?"

"Look, Britta's been with a lot of guys, many of them worse than me. She's not..."

"Not what?"

"I'm just saying, some women... are... better equipped to... You're going to kick me out of the car, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm," Annie intoned, then sighed. "No, stop. I should at least drive you back to your car."

"I don't suppose anyone will explain what--"

"No."

\---

It took ten rings for Britta to pick up. "Sorry. My cat knocked the phone behind the sofa."

"I made the move," said Annie.

"Oh yeah? How did it go?"

"It didn't. Britta, I think we're assholes. All three of us, I mean."

"Gee, thanks."

"It's just -- I don't think anyone should have to use tricks to get other people to have sex with them. What if they have totally valid reasons to not want to have sex?"

"I didn't... I don't know."

"It's not even that Jeff can't handle it. It just doesn't seem fair. He's been keeping me hanging for four years because he doesn't think I'm fit to make my own choices, and tonight I was... kind of taking his choice away from him. Does that make sense?"

"Oh, fuck, Annie. I didn't think of that. Am I a creep? Oh no, I'm a creep."

"I'd feel worse about it if he wasn't a total creep too. But, look, I just want to say that I'm really sorry for the way I've been around you."

"It's fine, homeslice. None of us are perfect. Case in point, one Britta Perry."

"You're not that bad. Look, can I come over? I just want to hug you and maybe watch a movie and make everything okay again. Can we do that?"

"Oh, Annie. Yeah. We can do that." She could hear Britta's smile down the line, and let her shoulders relax.

They'd figure it out. They'd have to, because Annie Edison was not about to lose the only family she had left.


End file.
